


bake off

by gemss



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baking, Cute, Daydreaming, How Do I Tag, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemss/pseuds/gemss
Summary: just a day in life of chenle who dreams of becoming a baker ft. his teacher renjun
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Zhong Chen Le, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 6





	bake off

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this story looong time ago, originally posted on ncta

I watched as a small particles flew around the room. The bright light that was coming in through the windows made them look like lost stars who forgot to hide when the night left.

Everything looked so peaceful, so silent and…

‘Ya! What are you doing?’ I heard a shout from behind me and felt someone slap the back of my head. The sudden noise and pain in my skull made me flinch.

I looked back only to see an angry faced Renjun, standing next to me with his arms crossed. He was glaring at me, his fingers drummed on his arm in attempt to calm himself.

‘You were supposed to take the cake out of the oven ten minutes ago to turn it. Now it’s burnt.’ he said as he motioned at the cake that was now laying on the other counter. I didn’t even notice him pulling it out.

‘I’m sorry Renjun… I just got lost in my thoughts.’ I said as I scratched the back of my neck. It wasn’t the first time I forgot to do something. But this time it was a bigger order and I knew I screwed up.

‘We need to make the batter again.’ Renjun sighed sadly and without saying anything more, he turned around and left the room.

I frowned and quickly followed after him, catching up rather quickly. Renjun was busy looking for all ingredients that we had already put away. Without a word I went to the fridge and pulled out eggs and milk from there.

I sat everything on the counter and looked back only to see Renjun standing on his tiptoes, trying to get flour that was on the high shelf. I came closer to him and reached out, grabbing the flour box and handing it to him.

‘Thanks…’ he mumbled and sent me a small reluctant smile before he left to go to the counter again.

I looked at him as he started to mix all ingredients in a bowl, without a word he measured the right amount of dry ingredients. I couldn't help but admire him, he was one of the best bakers in the neighborhood and he was only a year older than me.

'Are you coming to help me?' he asked, making me snap out of my thoughts. I smiled and nodded as I skipped happily to him. He took a quick glance at me and his face brightened unconsciously.

I quickly pulled a out new bowl for wet ingredients and started to add everything needed. I could feel Renjun observe me silently.

'Maybe we should make more batter this time?' he asked quietly which made me look up from what I was doing. He was scratching his chin gently as he looked into space.

'Why would we need more?' I asked a bit confused. From what I could remember we only had order for one cake.

While I was looking at him I didn't notice that the milk bottle that I was holding was slowly tilting and more and more milk kept pouring into the bowl.

'Ya ya ya! Chenle!' Renjun yelled as he looked in my direction. He quickly grabbed my hand and took the bottle away from me.

'Oh no… I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention.' I said as I grabbed the bowl, trying to see how much of the milk I poured into it.

'Ah… I guess we don't have a choice now. We'll make double batter.' Renjun said as he looked into the bowl. 'Take care of the wet ingredients, and please try not to add too much.' he said with a small smile and went back to the other bowl, slowly starting to measure flour again.

I sighed and looked at my bowl again. I could never finish a cake without making tons of mistakes on the way.

I carefully added everything else that was needed,making sure to double check it on the way. I was so deeply focused that I didn't see that Renjun has already finished his work and was now observing me.

When I was finally done I raised my eyes only to see Renjun smiling brightly at me. I was a bit confused but he only shook his head without a word.

'You're getting better at it!' he exclaimed happily as he took the bowl away from me and poured everything into the other bowl.

I could feel my ears burn a bit at the sudden compliment. I wasn't sure if what he said was true, and it was hard for me to believe it.

'I still make so many mistakes though..' I said under my breath as I watched him turn on the mixer. He must have heard me cause he turned around to look at me.

'I made many mistakes when I started too.' he said as he placed his hand on my head and softly ruffled my hair. 'What's important is practice and patience. And soon you'll be able to bake by yourself.'

I couldn't help but smile at his words. I've dreamt about being a Baker since I was a kid. And even though I knew that it would take time until I'd become great at it, I was already making progress. I was getting closer to it.

'Since the batter is getting mixed why won't we make some decorations?' Renjun asked suddenly and took a small step away from me. 'I can teach you how to make sugar flowers!' he said and quickly turned around, going straight to the kitchen.

'Sure!' I said happily and followed after him.

_Making yet another step toward my dream…_


End file.
